Corporate Space
Corporate Space, the lifeblood of the Republic, here major industries thrive on the massive industries that produce the many goods of the Republic! Corporate Space, or by its proper name Torbinian Space is a massive section of space that borders the Western Edge of the Whirlpool Galaxy, and the Republic. It borders the Thonarian Union Territory to the west. Its major trade route is the Corporate Trade Route History Founded after the System Wars sometime around 900 GRS. The Corporate Space started off what some believed on earth as "Manifest Destiny" moving west in the Whirlpool. In this case, what direction West was on Tretris Oakutarui. From Rilgar, a Rilgarian Trader by the name of Jessop Godfrey wanted to make a name for himself and sought out the newest expansions of the Republic. However Godfrey wanted something different, he wanted to explore the uncharted regions of space West of the Republic, which at the time was at the Gullet Void. He thought if there was riches in the far west of the Whirlpool then he can return home recognized in Republic History. From his homeworld of Rilgar, Godfrey headed west past Tretris Oakutarui in his cyroship Alyssa IV From there he navigated an easy route through the new section of space. Passing multitude of planets that seemed worthy but never did. In the process of traveling he placed beacons to help him navigate back to the Republic Core, it wouldn't be a year later when he finally reached his dreams. Godfrey after waking up from Cyrosleep discovered a gas giant that had a habitable inner mantle. He named this planet Torbin due to its winds spinning faster than an average turbine of the day. After reaching Torbin, and reaching the habitable inner layer, Godfrey will soon reach a situation and a solution. Realizing he had used up his fuel traversing space to reach Torbin, Godfrey though he would perish and die alone without being realized. However Godfrey will soon realize the natural wildlife and their excess would produce the galaxy's most common form of hyperspace fuel ever and at abundant rate. When watching a wild Cellyos; a massive bat-whale-like creature fly by, it produced a gas that was lethal to most, but when refined was able to produce Hyperspace Fuel. After acquiring the refined fuel, Godfrey will soon realize the amount of power he was able to produce for his hyperspace drive. Taking this new discovery, Godfrey rushed back to the Capital to share his news. Astonished at this discovery, the Republic took action and began the major expanse to the west of the Whirlpool, what became known as the Torbin Expanse, became the Torbin Gold Rush, since many new comers wanted to strike rich in the newest expanse of the Republic. As for Jessop Godfrey, he was rewarded with many acts of exploration and scouting, and accepted his roles but decided to join the gold rush. Where soon he discovered a planet to his needs, this planet later now a moon of Torbin where Jessop died a happy man. The beacons Godfrey left became the most navigable hyperspace lane in the western expanse, and became known as the Torbin Trade Route named after the planet that started the expanse. By the end of 901 GRS, just 100 years after its discovered, the Republic's major corporations seeing the major benefits from the Cellyos and their abundance in major gas giants in the western expanse, decided to use this to their advantage and establish major refineries across the western expanse, more of which are on Torbin. Cellyos now protected became a major image for the Corporates and soon by the end of 902 GRS, the Republic recognized this new section of space the Corporate Space, and on their insignia is the Cellyos the very same creature that started the expanse, and the Torbin Trade Route was renamed the Corporate Trade Route. As for Godfrey's legacy, his image was forever sealed in respect and prosperity, his ship the Alyssa IV was put up on display in the Galactic Republic Museum of Expanse and Territory Known Planets in the Corporate Space Category:Territories Category:Whirlpool Galaxy Category:Republic Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:RCIS